Risque
by SassyLove
Summary: Sakura is forced to work at Gisella’s, a social refuge for the lonely and wealthy. When an engaged Syaoran comes to this seaside city, Sakura uses the only thing she’s got to convince him to help her, her body. But is there more to it than lust?
1. A Simple Mistake

**Chapter One: A Simple Mistake**

**II  
II  
II  
II **

**Author's Note: I'm back! Hopefully, I'll stick around, but that all depends on you guys. Lol. Anyway, here's the new story and I hope its okay. If it's crap I'll scrap it, but if you guys are okay with it I'll continue. Yeah?**

**II  
II  
II  
II **

A dark gloomy fog settled over the sea-side city, as wooden shutters were slammed shut. No words were spoken as neighbours eyed each other suspiciously before abruptly disappearing into their own barricaded houses. Young children ran back home to hide from the circling mist surrounding their frozen city, that once knew warm, vibrant colours from a time long past.

A lone desolate figure staggered from the empty streets to hidden alleyways to finally reach a tightly bolted door. A brass plate hung high with once inviting words inscribed in black letters now scratched too faintly but still barely recognizable.

'_Madame Gisella's Young Girls.'_

His distorted breaths came harder and heavier, as he struggled to gather up all his strength to knock against the hard wooden door, the shallow noise echoing throughout the room inside of which he prayed would not be empty.

Leaning against the cold bricks against the door, he strained all his muscles to try and keep upright, holding a precious small bundle wrapped in pink tightly against his chest to keep the bundle warm with what little life he had left in him.

"What do _you_ want?" came a high pitched call, as the door was opened by a young girl with golden blonde hair, large ringlets bouncing up and down. She was dressed in what seemed to be a thin nightgown, despite the cold chill entering from the open door. "

"M-Madame, Madame Gisella. Please I need to talk to her." replied the man, his voice coming out in a raspy tone as though he was being choked.

"I'm Madame Gisella" the young girl snapped back at him. "What do you want!" she continued, not in the mood for strangers.

"My girl, my baby girl…" he gasped, "P-Please take her."

Gisella watched horrified as the tall man began shoving a small bundle towards her, desperate to see her hold the little baby in her arms before he collapsed against the walls outside.

"Wait, what are you doing? You can't leave me with her." screamed Gisella, as she bent down on her knees beside him. Trying her best to ignore the dirty puddle beside her, she started shaking the man to bring him back to consciousness. "Wake up! Dammit, what do you think you're doing?"

The sound of a baby's cry erupted down the empty alley as the fog swirled round and round enveloping the both of them. Its sound woke the tired man one last time as he muttered his final words, oblivious to a horrified Gisella.

"Sakura, her name's Sakura. Orphanage. Tell her I'm sorry. Orphanage." He muttered under his breath, before taking once last look at his daughter he passed out on the cold, hard stone of the road.

"Orphanage? What are you on about? This isn't an orphanage you mad man. Wake up dammit; I don't want your little girl." said Giselle, alone in the night. Getting up with the small bundle in her arm, she rocked it back and forth to try and get it to stop crying. Taking a look at the forlorn figure on the ground she kicked it angrily in contempt, before making her way back inside with the precious bundle.

What the hell was she going to do with the girl, an orphan with no relatives left in this pitiful world that her father had to dump her with the worst kind of person?

Sakura… A small grin crept onto her face as she thought about all the possibilities.

It was time to get back to business.

**II  
II  
II  
II**

**Around 20 Years Later…**

A young girl with bright green eyes and honey brown hair stared at her sorry reflection in front of a broken mirror as she applied white foundation onto her already pale skin.

"Sakura! It's my turn!"

Another girl with mahogany hair and eyes to match yelled towards the young girl, as she pushed her way towards the broken mirror. Sighing with unbelievable acceptance, she continued her routine without the mirror.

Looking around the crowded room that was draped with old frames of legendary women that had once lived, she smiled watching the young girls around her frantically run around the room, struggling to roll up their stockings or apply their makeup without being accidentally hit by another panic-stricken girl.

"I'm never going to get this right! Which side is uneven?" The younger girl looked up towards Sakura, impatiently waiting for her answer.

"The left eye" said Sakura, "Here let me try and fix it. " Taking the pencil from the girl, she quickly traced once over to even it out.

"Thanks" the younger girl said, abruptly turning away to add finishing touches for the night.

"Girls, 10 minutes till opening time"

A distinct voice arose against all the girlish screaming, as all the set of eyes turned to face a woman in her early 30's with platinum blonde hair set in large curls. Madame Gisella.

Since the depression had finished over twenty years ago, Madame Gisella had seen it that her family business had re-opened. It had returned the frozen city to the glamour and lights that it had once known. She was now the owner of Madame Gisella's Young Girls, an institution dedicated to educating young girls in the art, a social refuge for the lonely and unbelievably wealthy.

There were around fifteen girls around her, most around her age, some younger. Sakura had grown up with them, it was pitiful, but this was the closest thing to a family she had.

"She's turned the lights on," a girl with dark locks that fell below her waist announced, as several others ran towards the barred window to check out the guests for the night."

"Tell me McArthur isn't back tonight," said an older girl away from the window side as she turned to look. The site of the older man waiting patiently outside the doors of the establishment caused her to cringe.

"Haha, he doesn't look so bad you know?" another girl from the window-side remarked.

"You should try sleeping with him then," the older girl snapped.

"Least you got a regular." Said Sakura, making her way towards the window, as a few of the younger girls backed away to let her pass. "No one,"

"Tough, you have to work the charm tonight Saku," the older girl jeered, as a few others laughed along with her.

"Easy, sparkling _Sapphire,_" Sakura mocked in turn, as she watched the older girl burn right red. Sapphire was the name given to her by her clientele because of the colour of her eyes.

"Watch it; I heard Gisella's considering cuts."

The whole room turned quiet, they all knew what cuts meant. One of _them _wasn't bringing in enough money and would be kicked out into the streets by the end of the week. Here they were all homeless, as much as they all hated the profession they were in, it gave them a home, food guaranteed every night and most of all, perhaps a distorted mockery of a family.

The awkward silence continued, unbroken as they all continued their finishing touches, clearing the dressing room in case any of them needed it later.

"I heard there's a new army division coming in next week," a timid voice spoke up, aware of the eyes burning towards her.

"That'll be too late," one of them replied.

"Nothing could've been done anyway" said Sakura, as they all nodded in mutual agreement.

"Come on girls, let's enjoy the night,"

Some of them laughed at the irony of it all. Descending the circular stairs leading downstairs where all the "guests" would be waiting, Sakura took a glance towards the large dressing room assigned towards the star of the show. A young girl, with a deceptive character, lay perfectly still as Madame Gisella applied her foundation onto her delicate features.

The girl hidden beneath the tones of blush and mascara was the most popular girl at the establishment. Every night men would try to outbid each other, soaring to outrageously high sums, to spend one night with a divine angel.

Glaringly bright lights started to shine brighter as they descended the steep staircase. Sakura smiled as she spotted a young man in the corner, looking out of place. Modest or obviously blatant, they all wanted the same thing.

Giving him a sweetly seductive smile, she watched as his reserved nature washed away. A look formed in her eyes, one that she knew all too well.

"Cold isn't it?"

'Y-Yeah." He stammered.

Lust.

**II  
II  
II  
II**

**Elsewhere…**

"Come in,"

A young amber-eyed man dressed a military uniform decked out with countless badges that distinguished his position above many that were older than him knocked on the large wooden door that led to the office of one of the army's retired senior officers.

He entered, confidently striding towards a man he respected.

"Colonel Li, please take a seat."

Syaoran shook hands with the large framed man in front of him, as the both sat down separated by a desk piled with papers that needed signing.

"What brings you to see me today?"

"I'm here to ask your permission sir."

A heavy breeze swept across the room as the moustache tips from the man sitting across from him curled.

"Permission Colonel?"

"I would like to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage sir," said Syaoran, mechanically standing up as he retained the salutation position.

He didn't move from this position as the taller man circled around him, twice. He kept his eyes focused on the inanimate object in front of him, loyal to his duties.

"Relax Colonel. Continue." said the Former Lieutenant General Astley, as he returned to his seat.

Syaoran put his arm down, as he sat back down into the chair. He had been going out with the former Lieutenant's daughter for the past 2 years; they had both developed strong feelings for each other on first sight and had over the years developed a relationship.

He remembered the first time he had met Aimee, at the Army's celebratory ball to celebrate their victory over the Islanders. She had held many eyes in the room, all captivated by her beauty including him, but by some chance she had only noticed him.

Her sweet nature and beautiful smile had held him entranced still to this day.

"I would like to ask her to marry me sir, and would like to ask your permission to proceed." He repeated, not willing to elaborate on his feelings.

**II  
II  
II  
II**

"Message Colonel Li!" a young boy dressed in worker's clothes, hurried to reach the Colonel as he spotted him exiting the former Lieutenant General Astley's office.

Nearly tripping on his second-hand overall pants, he quickly regained his balance straightening up to hand his superior the drenched brown package. Saluting him, he quickly bowed and rushed off.

Syaoran looked at the wet envelope in front of him. Cautiously he ripped it open to spill out its content, a single letter branded with the royal signature. A letter from the Current General approved by the King, it was an order issuing for his transfer.

His meeting with Aimee's father had been positive. Lieutenant General Astley had agreed, and had given his full consent and blessings for the both of them. Syaoran knew he would have done so anyway, the Li family was an influential one, much more powerful than the Astley's. It would benefit the both of them, for Aimee the wealth he could offer and for him a suitable wife.

But the transfer.

It was a direct order from the General of the Army, indirectly from the King to transfer him to an undisclosed remote location to train new soldiers, accompanied by one other commissioned officer.

"Sir!" said Syaoran, as he saw the Brigadier General, coming towards him.

"Colonel Li." He confirmed, before disappearing into the Astley's office.

The Brigadier General was an old man; rumours were that he would be retiring soon. That meant that one of the Colonels would be promoted to the spot, he knew all the other Colonels and it was obvious that he was overqualified for the job.

What game was the Brigadier playing at, having the General send him to do a fool's errand?

**II  
II  
II  
II**

**Author's Note: Yes… well. I was rereading Cherry Falls (argh), and I noticed my style has changed. Anyway, the story will get better! I've planned around 26 + chapters, but I haven't finished writing it yet, depending on you guys. Nothing's happened in this chapter I know, but there are loads of twist and turns to come! Review, and tell me what you think please!**


	2. New Worlds

**Chapter Two: New Worlds**

**II  
II  
II  
II**

**Author's Note: Yay! Thanks everyone that reviewed. I was so scared people were going to hate it, and it was going to be a flop. Read on!**

**II  
II  
II  
II**

"Girls we have a new arrival today,"

The whisperings of the new arrival traveled fast through the building, as some were anxious to meet the new girl who was unfortunate enough to be working here, wanting to learn her tragic sob story, some wanting to know if she would be extra competition and others who couldn't care less.

Sakura had heard through the grapevine that the new girl was just another runaway. Many of them here were runaways, from their family, husband, or just from their problems.

"Make way, make way." Madame Gisella pushed through the crowd of girls eager to catch a glimpse of the new girl. "Aside!" She ordered.

Determined to see the girl, Sakura and her friends worked together to get themselves to the front the crowd.

It was another typical runaway. The girl was shivering from fright at being at such a place, she had long flowing black hair, almost tinted a shade of navy. Her skin was hidden beneath layers of fine clothes. The girl wasn't poor.

"Family issues?" said the girl beside her, breaking Sakura from her train of thought.

"Looks like it."

The crowd slowly dispersed as they watched the new girl enter Madame Gisella's office to discuss paperwork, and her legal status.

"That girl won't last," came a cool voice from behind them, as Sakura turned around to see a familiar face.

"That's what they said about you _Sapphire_, but look where you're at now." retorted Sakura, as the older girl laughed.

"The girl's too pure; you can see it in the way she walks. She's scared."

"For some men, fear is the ultimate aphrodisiac Sapphire."

The voice that came after wasn't one they were all too familiar with but they both knew who it was. As much as Sakura disliked Sapphire, there was one girl everyone hated. The star of their little freak show, Meilin, or as she was better known as, Crimson.

"Nice to see you out of your little hotel suite Meilin," said Sapphire, sarcastically.

The girl in front of them laughed.

"Still bitter Anna?" Meilin teased.

It hit the right spot, as Anna lunged forward hands wrapped around Meilin's delicate neck as she tried to strangle her. Sakura watched the two girls fight with each other, knowing that it would end in only a few scratches.

Not bothering to intervene, she watched both girls attempt to clean their appearance as Madame Gisella approached them, the new girl scuttling closely behind her.

"Meilin," said Gisella, ignoring Sakura and Anna who were next to her. Meilin smiled boastingly at them. "Get yourself cleaned up, you look pitiful."

Meilin nodded dumbly, as she walked off. One thing she wasn't used to being called was ugly. As much as she loved being Gisella's favourite, that woman could be a bitch.

Sakura stole a sideways glance at Sapphire who was smiling inwardly to herself, that put Crimson in her place.

"McArthur's coming back tonight, plan something special for him." continued Gisella, whilst filing some papers into the cabinet in the corridor. Sapphire cringed, as she realized who it was directed to.

"He may as well buy me if I have to get into his bed every night." She whispered under her breath, too loudly as Gisella caught her words.

"That's assuming you won't bore him soon, or if he stops seeing you. Then we can talk about you being sold." She replied coldly, motioning for the blonde girl to get out of her sight. "Sakura this is Tomoyo."

The girl that had been hiding behind Gisella, smiled shyly towards her as she returned the gesture.

"She's signed all the papers and will be working here now."

Sakura almost wanted to laugh out loud at the euphemism. Signing all the papers meant that Tomoyo had signed her life over to Gisella, the fine print that no one read. Technically Gisella would own all her profits, and also be her legal "guardian". No loopholes.

"Welcome to Madame Gisella's Young Ladies Tomoyo." Introduced Sakura, with a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

"Sakura will be your mentor for the first few weeks to see you settled in, good luck." said Gisella as she whisked herself back into her office, closing the door behind her.

"So, what'd you run away from?" asked Sakura, when they were finally alone.

"Run away?"

"Oh come on, look at the clothes you're wearing. A girl like that just doesn't come to a place like this for the fun of it Tomoyo."

Sakura stopped as she saw Tomoyo trail behind her. The girl seemed depressed, but hey they all were.

"Come on, I'll show you the sleeping headquarters." continued Sakura, as she turned around a sharp corner making her way down the dimly lit corridor to a tiny room.

"It's not much, but it fits everything you need. Beside most nights you won't be sleeping here anyway."

An awkward silence filled the room around them, as Tomoyo started unpacking.

"My father forced me to marry some guy that I didn't even know." Tomoyo said out of the blue.

"Arranged marriage hey? Tough."

"One day you'll see that option wouldn't have been so bad."

"Tomoyo this is Anna," Sakura introduced. "Shouldn't you be working on that something special for McArthur Sapphire?"

"Oh please, he comes back no matter what I do."

"Maybe he's in love with you."

Sakura and Anna stood surprised at what Tomoyo said.

"Girl, he's in love with my body. Don't be stupid."

Sakura almost felt sorry for the girl's naivety. She didn't know how someone who couldn't tell he difference between lust and love could stand living or working in a place like Madame Gisella's Young Girls.

"P-Please, I can pay you! How much do you want?"

A loud thundering noise came from downstairs, as all the girls that were awake ran to the stairs to look down to try and see who the stranger was.

"No, I don't want your money." came the more familiar voice of Gisella.

"I'll give you anything, how much do you want? Please miss!"

"Stand up," ordered Gisella, "If you want to see her again you will need to come tonight. I do not sell my girls sir."

"Just this once, I have money. You've got lots of other girls!"

Madame Gisella remained silent.

"I love her; please I'll take good care of her."

"And so do we all," replied Gisella, her words calculated and cold, as she closed the door in front of the desperate man.

"What was that about," Sakura whispered to the girl next to her, as they all quickly ran back to their rooms before Madame Gisella would notice they had been listening in.

"He wanted to buy Rika," said the girl beside her, as she pointed to another girl that looked as if she would break down into tears.

"Looks like she wanted to go with him."

"She does, they're both in love, and he wants to marry her."

"For the moment anyway." Said Sakura, as both girls laughed. Men moved on, soon enough the man would forget all about Rika and find another beautiful girl to be the object of his affection.

_RRRIING_

The sound of a bell rang through the building, echoing down the corridor as girls pushed past each other running down area they all called the living room. Last week Anna had warned them about Gisella considering cuts and the week was up.

Sakura slid into one of the chairs at the back of the room, where most of them were seated. Those that had arrived late would have to sit at the front near Gisella, which meant that she could pick on them more easily.

She beckoned for Tomoyo to sit next to her; chances were she wasn't going to get rid of the new girl.

"Meilin's here." said Sapphire on her right, as Sakura glanced to the tall figure leaning casually against the door as she watched other girls file in.

"Why does she even bother turning up?"

Gisella would never get rid of Crimson; it was almost an unspoken rule. Sakura saw the sparks that flew across the room, as Sapphire and Meilin caught each others eyes. Meilin had tried to get Sapphire cut before, but Gisella had held her ground, Sapphire was still bringing in the money.

"Hey, ease up." She nudged the blonde girl.

"You won't get cut today." Replied Anna, as she slouched back into her chair. "She looks scared." She continued, nodding towards Tomoyo.

"She'll get used to it," said Sakura, Anna gave her a surprised look.

"That's new."

"What is?"

Anna didn't get a chance to answer as a young woman in her early 30's, walked into the room, her large platinum curls that were newly set, stayed stiff in their position.

There were around twenty girls that were currently living here, and one of them was going to get tossed into the streets. All eyes, different shades from many foreign countries were glued onto the woman's neatly manicured fingers as she sat down at her desk in front of them, going through the week's budget.

"Jeanette."

Her words were cool and precise, and at the same the time a small whimper came from the girl whose name had been called out.

They all remained seated as they waited for Gisella to walk out, taking a quick glance at Meilin who was still leaning on the doorway, her delicate face still unreadable and flawless as she followed behind her.

The whole room let out a deep breath, with Madame Gisella's retreating back. The tiny girl in the front row stood up, her whole body shaking as she ran to the window to watch the cold weather outside. Her friends ignored her. Rather her than me.

"Shouldn't we say something to her?" said Tomoyo, when most of the party had left the room. Sakura and Anna had stayed back to light the fireplace, the central source of warmth in this deserted place.

"Don't bother."

The ebony-haired girl looked hesitantly at the shivering figure crouched down under the window, her pale skin clutching at her thin dress. Most likely one of the few possessions she had left in this world.

"What's that?" asked Tomoyo as she pointed towards a shiny piece of jewellery around Sakura's neck. Aware, Sakura quickly pushed the necklace back under her clothes.

"We all ran away from something, Sakura was dumped here. She's been here longer than most of us," said Anna when she saw Sakura wasn't going to answer.

"So the necklace is?"

"Her little family heirloom she likes to think."

"Not funny Anna," snapped Sakura, getting off the couch. "I'm off, Night."

**II  
II  
II  
II**

A young man with amber eyes, and copper locks that ran all over the place looked up at the foreboding mansion that had been past down through the Astley Generation.

"One moment Mr. Li," said the butler of the house, as he gestured for the tall man to take a seat and make himself comfortable while he would inform his mistress of the arrival.

"Aimee."

A woman with long flowing golden hair, descended the marble steps to the living room where a young soldier was waiting for her.

"Syaoran, what are you doing here?" she asked, toying with a flower in her hand.

He stood breathless at the beautiful woman in front of him. He still couldn't believe how amazing she looked; her hair was done in a simple bun that had loose curls that had been let free. The gown she was wearing was a complete contrast to her appearance; her pale complexion was covered by the make-up that went with magnificent gown that had been designed specifically for her.

"I…" he trailed off, unable to pry his eyes off her.

"Come, I want to show you something." She continued, taking his hand as she pulled him along playfully. He had no choice but to follow. "It's not much, but I planted it myself." She said, pointing towards a tiny shrub.

"It's not looking too bad," commented Syaoran. Bending down at the plant, he saw tiny shoots start to appear. It was growing. "Maybe this might help." He said, as he started patting the dirt around it, smoothing out the ground.

"Yeah, wasn't too keen on that part." She giggled, but stopped when she saw the serious look in Syaoran's eyes as he turned to her.

"There's something I want to ask you."

"What?"

"Aimee, from the first day I met you, you took my breath away. And I…"

"Tell me," she urged, entwining her fingers in his.

"Will you marry me Aimee?" he asked, getting down on his knee as he took out the magnificent diamond ring.

"Oh," she let out a gasp of surprise, "Yes!"

Syaoran smiled at her reply, as he got back up, slipping the enormous rock onto her tiny finger.

"There's something else…" he started off hesitantly.

"Anything, you know you can tell me."

"I'm being transferred." He stated bluntly, he knew she wouldn't take it well.

"You're what?" she blurted out. What was this, some cruel joke? She had finally got him to propose to her and now he was going away?

"The General transferred me to train the new soldiers, your father knows about this."

"But you can't. You can't, not now."

Syaoran smiled. He knew she would say that.

"I've got something for you," he said, as he took out a small piece of paper out of his coat pocket. It was crinkled, but when Aimee saw what it was, she didn't mind, pressing it against her chest.

"Wait, I've got one for you too."

She ran back inside, running up the stairs she quickly slammed the door behind her. Where was it? Rummaging through her closet doors she grew more frustrated when finally she found the picture hidden under others on her bedside table.

Running back downstairs, she caught him staring at her family picture at the fireplace.

"Here," she said, giving him the piece of paper with a picture of herself on it. "It's not that recent, but it's the only one I could find."

"I'm sorry to do this to you."

"Well hurry up, and then we can get married."

Syaoran looked at the sincere expression in her brown eyes. God he loved her.

"I'll come back for you."

**II  
II  
II  
II**

**Author's Note: I know, I know. SS haven't even met yet. I'm so sorry! But that's why I will update faster till the section where they do meet. Hopefully before Christmas, but that all depends on how the reviews pick up. I'm hoping! Please review, it really motivates me to write and I want to finish this before my holidays finish (February).**


	3. Difficult Times

**Chapter Three: Difficult Times**

**II  
II  
II  
II**

**Author's Note: Yay! I finished the next chapter. Read on.**

**II  
II  
II  
II  
**

"Around the block, 20 more laps." commanded Syaoran, as the rest of his regiment groaned.

"Sir, please we're exhausted and it's really hot today," said one of the men bravely. Many of the other soldiers were sprawled across the ground, trying to feel the cool earth underneath them.

"When you're fighting the enemy, and they're shooting at you. No one will give a damn how tired you are or what the weather is like. Now Run!"

Syaoran watched as his new regiment limped their way around the field. Pathetic, they wouldn't last two minutes in the battlefield.

"Stop! 5 minutes. Then we'll start again." He said when they came around the corner, as most of them collapsed onto the ground from exhaustion. Why did they join the army, if they couldn't handle the conditions? They probably wanted the shiny medals and the uniform.

Syaoran smirked; he would make them work for it.

"Colonel, telephone call for you," one of the majors he brought along with him said, carrying with him a phone that had been extended.

"Thank you Major," he saluted, taking the phone as he walked inside his private tent. "Hello, Colonel Syaoran speaking."

"Syaoran? Are you alright?" came a female voice on the other end. It was Aimee.

"I'm fine Aimee. The weather's horrible." He said, as a giggle erupted on the other end.

"Are you sure you can't come back soon?"

"If I could, I would. You know how much I love you."

"I wish you were here, telling me that."

"So do I." he commented, a sigh escaping from Aimee's lips. "What are you doing now?"

"Thinking about you."

Syaoran smirked.

"So are you doing anything at the moment?" she continued.

"Nothing more interesting than talking to you." Said Syaoran, looking out the gap of the door as the major walked in.

"Sir, 5 minutes is up."

"Do you have to go now Syaoran?" came Aimee's worried voice.

"No." he replied to the phone, as he turned towards the major. "Tell them they can have the rest of the afternoon off."

The major looked surprised but nodded anyway; the Colonel was in a good mood today and he wouldn't argue with that.

A few moments later the major came back knocking; Syaoran covered the mouthpiece of the telephone before gesturing for him to continue.

"The men would like permission to visit the local sea-side town."

"Granted." Said Syaoran, before turning away with the phone.

"Will you be joining us Colonel?"

"I'm engaged Major."

"S-Sorry, not my place sir." He said before saluting him and marching off with the rest of the soldiers to the town.

Syaoran almost wanted to laugh. Going to the town was just an excuse to get drunk and to try and get lucky with one of the locals; he used to be part of that scene.

But now was different, he had responsibilities that he needed to fulfill.

"Syaoran are you still there?" a soft voice broke him out of his trance.

**II  
II  
II  
II**

A tall woman with piercing brown eyes and dyed platinum hair sat in her office strumming her hard wooden desk with her neatly manicured fingers. The smell of designer perfume filled the room, as a thin wisp of smoke entered.

"Madame Gisella." The hooded figure acknowledged, as he took a seat opposite her. Taking off his hat, he offered her a cigarette in which she refused. "To business then."

She nodded, walking over to the door to lock it behind her. Turning around she put on a record to drown out their conversation.

"Being cautious today are we?" the man laughed.

"The walls have ears Monsieur and I'd rather this information doesn't go out beyond this building." She whispered, careful to keep her voice low against the music of _Roxanne._

"I understand, now what was it that you wanted to talk about Madame?"

"Gisella." She corrected.

"Gisella." He repeated after her, a sly smile forming on his lips.

"You are aware of our situation no?"

"Ahhh," the man across from her leaned back as she leant towards him. "About that again Gisella? Where did all the money I gave you last time go?"

"No, not about that Monsieur, we are doing fine. But you have noticed we have competition?"

"Oh yes, that little place down the street, Esmeralda's was it?"

"Some of our clientele have stopped coming, I have been given knowledge that they have switched."

The man in front of her stopped smoking on his cigar, looking up at her a serious look came into his eerily black eyes.

"Then I suggest you find a way to pick up sales Gisella."

"I've cut another girl this week."

"I suggest you cut more, some of your girls aren't making enough." He replied coolly.

"My girls are working as hard as they can Monsieur Gautier."

"Then make sure they work harder, two or even three times a night if they have to."

"I'll see what I can do, sir." She replied giving him a haughty look. A few years ago, she had found herself in debt, and he had been the only one to offer her enough money to pay off her charges. If it wasn't for him_, Madame Gisella's Young Girls_ would have ages ago shut down.

"I've checked out the competition already Gisella."

"Have you?" she appeared surprised, but then she remembered that not many people knew that Madame Gisella's needed financial support to keep it afloat.

Almost nobody knew that Duke Gautier was associated with the establishment, and it was for the good of both of them. If the officials ever found out that a commissioned officer were linked with this illegal institution it would spell disaster for all of them.

"Don't question my authority." He snapped.

The Duke was a tall man, with dark eyes and even darker hair that twisted and curled in every known direction. Gisella had known him since he was a little boy, and although he had grown with age, his personality was still the same. His serious attitude that had been enforced through the tough time he had had in fighting in the wars.

"What did you find?" she replied, equal in authority.

"You've got serious competition." He concluded.

**II  
II  
II  
II**

Sakura stood outside of Madame Gisella's office with Tomoyo, waiting for her to finish. Once before she had accidentally interrupted Gisella while she was in the middle of a phone call, she had her turn of punishment then. Fair to say she had learnt her lesson.

Standing aside when the door opened, she watched as a tall man dressed in a long black overcoat stepped out. She saw him eyeing her as he turned, followed by the appearance of Madame Gisella who looked at her suspiciously.

"What do you want?" snapped Gisella; she was in a foul mood.

"Tomoyo needs new clothes, she doesn't have anything appropriate," said Sakura. Most of Tomoyo's clothes were way to high and upper for this place, too valuable to be put into this mess.

"You're point? Let her borrow some of yours."

Sakura ignored her comment.

"We wanted to go out shopping at some of the stores, to see what outfits we could put together."

"You realize you're working tonight Sakura." The way she said it was more of a statement than a question as Sakura nodded. "So you want to take the night off?"

"Yes." She replied firmly, oblivious to the shaking girl behind her.

"Your choice, I'm cutting another girl at the end of the week. I hope it won't be you," said Gisella, before re-entering her office and closing the door behind her.

"Was that a yes?" asked Tomoyo.

"Yeah, don't worry. She won't cut you so soon." Replied Sakura, as they trailed back to their room to get their bags for the night out. She slipped on a demure pale blue dress as Tomoyo followed suit, grabbing their purses and valuables, they quietly slipped out of the building through the backdoor, feeling the cold night air rush into their lungs.

**II  
II  
II  
II**

"Come on, just try it on!"

Sakura had tried her best to convince her friend to try on various garments, but Tomoyo had flatly refused each time. Damn that girl was modest.

"I couldn't wear something like that Sakura. Just no."

"Don't worry, you'll look gorgeous. Trust me." Hanging onto the loose piece of clothing, she gestured for the shop-attendant to come over and give her opinion. "What do you think?"

The girl surveyed the clothing and the dark-haired girl for a moment before abruptly nodding her head. "It will definitely work. You'll have his eyes stuck on you."

"Thank you," said Sakura, as the attendant walked back towards the cashier.

"She's paid to say that you know," whispered Tomoyo, as Sakura laughed.

"But she's right. Come on, this is your size isn't it?" she asked as Tomoyo nodded. "Fine, I'll get it for you anyway and you can try it on later," she said, walking towards the cashier. Paying for the item, both girls walked out of the store.

Down the road, bright lights illuminated the sign inscribed with Gisella's name. Outside there were some men they hadn't been in line early enough, they were waiting their turn in case they were lucky enough to find a free girl.

"Not tonight," whispered Sakura to herself, eyeing their uniform.

So the new army division had arrived.

**II  
II  
II  
II**

**Author's Note: Sorry, not SS yet. But next chapter I promise. Anyway, can you guys please review? Maybe because it's the holidays and everyone is away or something I don't know… I was rereading reviews for "Cherry Falls" and I miss you guys so much! Please tell me what you think and review? Should I scrap this story? Review!**


	4. Mutiny and Revenge

**Chapter Four: Mutiny of Revenge**

**II  
II  
II  
II**

**Author's Note: Happy New Year! Thanks everyone for reviewing! I really mean it, it makes my day. Anyway, here's the next chapter!  
**

**II  
II  
II  
II**

Madame Gisella ran her fingers through her wall closet in her own private bedroom. Today was an important day for her, and she needed to look her best. Running a comb through her locks, she grimaced, spraying more products into her already stiff hair.

The sound of her high heels clanked across the hard wooden ground, as she made her way towards her office. The remnants of yesterday still hung in her office, as she opened the door to be greeted by a whiff of smoke.

Grabbing a chair to stand on, she scrambled through her cupboards for the air freshener.

R-RING

The telephone rang, as she awkwardly jumped off the chair, and ran to catch the call on time.

"Madame Gisella's, how can I help you?"

"Madame Gisella? This is the governor's secretary."

Gisella smiled, so Duke Gautier had managed to pull a few strings for her after all.

"You are aware that I would be calling today?" she continued.

"Yes, I wasn't sure." Gisella replied.

"I've heard from a few sources myself that your girls are beautiful performers, and would like to ask whether they would be free to give a special performance for the governor's strictly invitational private party?"

"When would they need to be ready by?"

"It's planned to occur on the town's centennial anniversary date."

"I see."

"Will your girls be ready by then Madame?"

"I will make sure they will be."

"Thank you, a messenger will come around later this afternoon with invitations for you and your girls," said the secretary before hanging up.

Placing the cordless phone down, a smile erupted on Gisella's face. This was the kind of advertisement she needed, with the governor choosing her girls over the others, it would spell out a message for everyone.

Basking in her glory, she walked slowly towards the piece of rope that was hanging down near her door, giving it a small tug a loud noise echoed throughout the building.

_RRRIING_

**II  
II  
II  
II**

"Girls, hurry up and sit down," ordered a cold voice they were all familiar with.

"God, what's wrong with her today," said Sakura, as a few girls around her smiled.

"As many of you are already aware, there is to be a private party for the governor this weekend, and a few of you will be invited to perform at this event."

"Do you mean perform or _perform_?" said Anna, her voice loud above the others. Beside her Sakura nudged her, Gisella would punish her later for speaking out and for her cheek.

"However you want to take it Anna," replied Gisella, before continuing. "This is a very important occasion for this establishment, and so therefore I will be selectively choosing the girls that will be _performing_." She said, stressing the last word, as Anna cringed.

"Meilin." She called out, as the girl walked towards her giving her a slight nod.

"No surprises there." One of them called out.

"Sakura," continued Gisella, a few girls applauding her choice. She named some other girls, as one by one they stood up to stand behind Gisella. "And funny enough, Anna."

Calling out the last girl, Anna smirked at her expression.

"These girls were the top performers in the last week, if the others wish to attend such an event in the future I suggest you work harder."

Tomoyo watched some of the most beautiful girls in the building huddle around an equally beautiful woman.

Gisella walked out of the room first after she had briefed them, followed by an apprehensive Meilin who made sure to get out of the room before the other girls started slandering her.

"Hey," said Sakura, sitting down on the chair next to Tomoyo.

"What happened?"

"We just need to perform one piece for entertainment, and after that we're let loose to entertain the crowd," replied Sakura with a hint of distaste in her tone.

"I'm sure it'll be fun," commented Tomoyo, taking it back when she saw Sakura pull a face. "Okay, well it'll be better than hanging around here."

"True that," said Sakura, "Come on, I need a facial." She continued, uncrossing her legs to get up as both girls made their way towards their room.

**II  
II  
II  
II**

"Duke Gautier! What a pleasant surprise," came the sickly sweet voice of the owner of the building, as the tall man looked around the room.

Some girls, who had been cleaning the room from before, huddled together in the corner, surprised that a visitor was here in daylight. Madame Gisella's was only ever open during the night.

"I've been issues with invitations for you and your girls Madame." The man said, in a deeply strange voice. Reaching into his coat pocket he took out multiple matching invitations in cream envelopes with matching royal seals and in signatures.

Madame Gisella took the envelopes herself, slipping them into a foreign department.

"Girls, back to work!" she screeched. They jumped in fright as they ran to the room next door. Carefully closing the door, they made sure to leave a gap open so they could hear the conversation.

"Why are you here _now, _Monsieur? You know our opening times," asked Gisella with frustration.

"I was sent to deliver your invitations Gisella, are you not glad?" he replied, his manner calm. "There is also something else."

"What?" inquired Gisella, leaning in interested.

Taking out a cigarette, he nodded towards Gisella, as she quickly pocketed a light for him. "I need one of your girls."

"For what?"

"To bring to the party."

"I'm sorry monsieur; we don't offer an escort service," replied Gisella, unsure of what the Duke was asking of her.

"Then I suggest you make an exception, or do I need to remind you that although technically you own this place –

"Alright!" she interrupted, "Which girl do you want?" said Gisella looking extremely flustered.

"Show me what you have," replied Duke Gautier, as he took a seat waiting for Gisella.

Rushing to gather up all the girls she ran into the next room almost colliding with the girls that had been eavesdropping.

"Line up in there." She snapped at them, before rushing off to call the other girls.

**II  
II  
II  
II**

Sakura and Tomoyo were rushed among other girls to the front foyer to meet a mysterious stranger. Lucky enough for them they hadn't started applying their facial cream.

"You know what's happening?" she yelled across the corridor to Sapphire who had also been caught in this stampede.

"Oi! Meilin, what's happening?" Anna redirected the question to the black-haired girl who was also on her way downstairs.

"I don't know Sapphire," replied Meilin, "Ow, get your filthy hands of me." She screamed at another girl.

Scrambling into the spacious foyer, they all tried to straighten up their appearance as they lined up against the wall.

"That's all of them," came the harsh voice of Gisella, directed towards the mysterious raven-haired man.

Sakura gasped as she recognized who the man was, he was the same one that had eyed her a few days ago when he had left Gisella's office.

"Her." said Gautier, lazily pointing his cigarette towards an emerald eyed girl.

"Sakura?" asked Gisella, unsure of whom he had meant. Sakura was the only one with green eyes, but she had almost sure that he would've chosen Meilin. She motioned for the girl to step forward as the others filed out of the room.

"Yes, her." He snarled, a twisted expression forming on the edge of his moustache. "I have a dress for you my dear." He continued, pointing towards a brown paper bag that had been left inconspicuously on the floor beside him. "Go try it on."

"Monsieur she's one of the girls I've chosen to perform on the night," argued Gisella.

"Then find someone to replace her Gisella." He replied, staring deep into her eyes to make sure she got his message. Nodding obediently she filed out of the room, with Sakura following her.

"Come." she motioned, carrying the dress with her.

They turned several corners before entering a room that was rarely used.

The room was more spacious than the dressing room the other girls had to share; it had dark red drapes and large clean mirrors that ran from all the sides of the walls.

"Who is he? Gisella, what's happening?" blurted out Sakura, when she had closed the doors and curtains.

"That was Duke Gautier, he's the army official assigned to this area."

"He's an army _official? _Then what's he doing here?" said Sakura, she knew soldiers would come here frequently but not officials.

"He needs an escort for the party," she replied, as she unraveled the long red dress. "He's going for the seductive look," said Gisella who was looking at the gown.

"What do I have to do?"

"You'll spend the day with him, and later you'll be going to the party together. Remember Sakura, our customers want confidentiality." Gisella replied, pulling the gown over Sakura's shoulders. "Come on, breath in."

"I'm trying damn it." She gasped, as Gisella pulled the dress down.

"Play your part well, you're setting the standards." She continued, adding a light touch of makeup onto Sakura's flustered face. "Okay done, find a pair of heels that matches in the corner over there and you're ready."

**II  
II  
II  
II**

"Come on, higher, higher," ordered the cold, stern voice of their Colonel, pacing around while watching their measly attempts.

"Sir, we're trying as hard as we can," came a gasping voice in between his breaths.

"Not hard enough."

"Give us a break already, we're all tired sir," argued another.

"No, if I did that you'll be here for another year at this rate. Come on, I want to see those knees lift higher."

"I can't!" some of them called out.

"Fine, we'll have a break and when we come back we'll do two more consecutive rounds." Said Syaoran, as the rest of his regiment groaned in unison.

"Colonel, call for you," said the major from beside him.

"Thank you major," replied Syaoran, striding into his tent for privacy.

"He's talking to his fiancée again, damn I would love to be him," said one of the soldiers when he saw Syaoran had disappeared inside his tent.

"Don't let him catch you saying that," replied another.

"He's a slave driver I tell you."

"I bet you I'm older than him, he's so arrogant. God I would love to teach him a lesson or two."

"Here here!" a few others joined in.

"Hey, I've got an idea. Listen…"

**II  
II  
II  
II**

"Are you listening to me, Syaoran? Well the man in front of me thought I was joking or something! Honestly."

Syaoran grinned listening to Aimee talk about her latest shopping ventures.

"I'm sure you told him off."

"Could you ever see me doing something like that?" gasped Aimee.

"You're too good for that." He replied, he could almost hear her smile on the other end.

"Yeah, I could have you telling me that everyday. But honestly –

The line went dead.

Syaoran looked around the room for what had happened to the cord. Walking over to the electric plug, he checked to see if it was plugged in properly. Nothing was out of place.

"Major!" he yelled, as a short, stubby man came rushing in.

"What happened to the connection?"

"Connection?" he repeated blankly.

"Telephone connection major!"

"I-I it should be fine sir!" he stuttered, his whole form shaking and sweating.

"Well it isn't working is it? Go find out what happened," ordered Syaoran, as the quaking man in front of him jumped. "Now!"

"Y-Yes sir!" he mumbled, before rushing to check the line. Dragging his feet behind him, he faced the Colonel to deliver the bad news.

"Well major?"

"Uhh… you see, there's a slight problem with the line…" he rambled.

"What exactly?"

"The cord extension has… well… fallen apart…"

"Fallen apart major?" asked Syaoran, as the man in front of him nodded nervously. The line had actually been cut, but he didn't want to put the Colonel in a worse mood.

"Y-Yes sir." His forehead started to sweat as he became aware of the harsh glare of the Colonel's fury. "Well, I'm sure there are other phones in town which you can use Colonel."

"Thank you major. Please inform the rest of the regiment that they are free for the afternoon and to expect more intense training tomorrow." He informed the major who gulped before walking out the door.

**II  
II  
II  
II**

"That dress looks lovely on you my dear," said a deep husky voice. Two people who appeared to be apart of the city's rich upper-class society sat on the outside of one of the city's trendiest café's.

"You can call me Sakura, and I must thank you; it was your choice after all."

"I'll have none of that Sakura." The dark, curly-haired man retorted.

"You are too kind sir."

Truth was, she had spent the entire day going sight-seeing with the Duke, and although she had grown up in this city he showed her scenes she had never before seen.

As much as this would amaze any simple girl, she had found him conceited and arrogant. He loved his money, but was also open to spending it on women and meeting their extravagant desires of glittering gems.

"Come, I must have you eat more my dear!" he exclaimed, breaking Sakura's train of thought.

"Oh, I was just thinking."

"What of Sakura?" he questioned, and Sakura could almost place the hidden meaning behind his words. She almost wanted to slap him for how unsubtle he was, but then again she was paid to play his game.

"Oh, you are bad Duke Gautier," she replied, a devilish intent behind her smiles as he joined her in laughing out loud.

"Colonel! What a pleasant surprise to see you in town!" the duke exclaimed breaking the conversation as he stood up to greet a young man with copper locks that had been passing by.

Sakura stood up also, surprised that such a young man had become a Colonel.

"Duke Gautier," acknowledged Syaoran who was eager to be on his way.

"Oh, I must introduce you! Sakura this is Colonel Li, Colonel this is Sakura, my fiancée."

Sakura took a moment to register as whom Duke Gautier had introduced her as, his fiancé?

"Pleased to meet you," said Syaoran, extending his hand out.

Still in a state of shock, Sakura took the soldier's hand, surprised when he bent down to lightly kiss her hand instead of shaking it.

Looking down she blushed when he lifted his head to meet his eyes with her own.

"Pleasure," she replied returning to her snotty tone as she got control of herself.

"Oh and congratulations," continued Syaoran, eyeing her bare fingers.

"Thank you Colonel, I must congratulate you myself! Rumors are that you and the Lady Aimee are engaged?" interrupted Duke Gautier, as Syaoran replied with a slight nod. "You are coming to the governor's party later this week aren't you? Strictly invitational I've been told and it would be rude of you to decline his request."

"I'll be there." He replied, taking one last glance at the emerald-eyed girl beside the Duke before striding off to find the nearest telephone.

Sakura stood watching the Colonel walk off, she felt as though he had tried to search through her eyes with his stare and she felt uneasy about it.

"Sakura my dear!" came the abrupt voice of Duke Gautier which brought her out of her thoughts as she sat back down.

"Oh yes, fiancée was it?" she teased.

"My dear, you play your part and I pay mine."

**II  
II  
II  
II**

**Author's Note: Okay first off I know not much has happened, and maybe it's because of my pacing. But right now I feel like I'm building the scene and atmosphere and still introducting characters. Are there way too many "original" characters? Is it too confusing? Let me know if it is. I was reading my 6 page outline which I wrote for this story and don't worry the plot picks up soon!**

**Anyway, I'll really appreciate it if you review, and say whatever you want.  
**


	5. Strictly Invitational

**Chapter Five: Strictly Invitational**

**II  
II  
II  
II**

**Author's Note: Wow, thank you all so much! Especially for sticking around with me! Here's the next chapter.  
**

**II  
II  
II  
II**

"Presenting an exclusive performance by Madame Gisella's Young Girls."

The coarse voice of the presenter heightened the expectations of the audience, but a girl in the crowd knew that her sisters would perform well.

Clapping along the rest of the exclusive party, the curtains were lifted as the show began.

**II  
II  
II  
II**

Thunderous applause greeted the finale of the vibrant show of colours. Standing up along with the rest of the room she blew her friends a kiss which only they noticed.

Smiling back at her they bowed one last time before the curtain fell.

Sakura turned to sit back down at their front row seats. Across from them she could see the governor and other men that looked as though they were in positions of authority.

There were plenty of single men for her friends to charm tonight.

"What did you think?" asked Sakura when she saw the Duke's eyes were on her, she could feel him tracing the outline of the plunging neckline of the new gown he had gotten her earlier that afternoon.

"I think you look beautiful."

Sakura almost choked on her drink, he was way to blunt about what he wanted.

"Patience my dear," Sakura scolded mockingly. "Tonight's our night."

A high-pitched cling echoed through the room as all heads turned to the governor who had started tapping on his glass.

"Thank you all for coming today, distinguished guests and patrons of our lovely city. We're gathered here today to celebrate our city's anniversary of independence."

A few wild cheers erupted across the room. The governor took it all in his stride as he smiled and continued.

"I would like to Duke Gautier for organizing this wonderful event." Polite applause followed, "and also a quick welcome to Colonel Li and his regiment which are stationed here for training."

Sakura turned to see the Colonel who she had met a few days ago sitting in the table behind her. He wasn't wearing the uniform today, just a casual outfit that still looked as though he was in position of authority.

Quickly turning around when she saw he had caught her staring at him, she engaged into conversation with the Duke to try and wash the colour from her face.

"You organized this event?"

"I did," he replied indifferently.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the girls had been let loose into the crowd. Meilin was going for straight towards the governor, glaring at any other girl who even attempted to look at him as a target.

Typical Meilin.

"Let's dance," said the Duke, as he gave her his hand. Taking it, she got up beside him and moved towards the dance floor. One of Chopin's Nocturnes was playing the background as they moved together.

Duke Gautier's rough hands unconsciously moved towards Sakura's small, delicate hips as he pressed her against him. Other couples on the floor moved aside when they passed.

Sakura felt the Duke's warm breath on her neck, sending shivers throughout her body as he started kissing it.

"I –

She started moving away from him, unsure of how she was feeling about doing this publicly. In private it was okay, it was only her and him but with everyone's eyes on her…

"Hush," he replied, pulling her closer towards him. Looking around the room she saw Gisella eyeing her as she broke away from the stare and turned the other way around.

"Something wrong?" he asked uncaringly.

"Its nothing," replied Sakura, entwining their fingers.

"There's someone over there I need to talk to, I'll only be a short chat," continued Duke Gautier as he undid his fingers and walked over towards another figure that had been lurking in the shadows.

Sakura had been left alone at the dance floor. Walking in the opposite direction, back towards her table she sat and gulped down another glass of some high-class beverage she wasn't familiar with.

A small wisp of smoke ran past her as she turned to face a man with amber eyes and copper brown hair.

"You smoke?" asked Sakura, surprised.

"What of it?"

"Just surprised."

"So, are you going to punish me for smoking?"

"No, you'll just die," replied Sakura in jest.

"Gautier smokes, you don't seem surprised. Where is he anyway?" said Syaoran, indifferently, a small grin tugging on the side of his lips.

"Who?"

"Your _fiancée_." He replied.

Sakura could tell he knew something that she didn't; it was in his smug expression. He was so sure of himself.

"I'm here."

Sakura stiffened, turning around when she felt a cold hand on her bare shoulder. The Duke had come just in time to hear the last sentence.

"Oh, I was wondering when you would come and rescue me," said Sakura, changing her tone as she stood up.

"You haven't been trying to steal her from me have you?" he asked as Syaoran smirked.

"I have my own Gautier," he replied, as the Duke laughed out loud.

"I was joking my boy! But you know there are many single girls in the crowd tonight who wouldn't mind. Aimee would never know."

"No thank you, it was nice to meet you both again," said Syaoran as he walked away in the opposite direction.

Sakura stared at his retreating back. He had surprised her with his words. His fiancée was in a distant town and would never know, and still he had turned down the offer.

"He's a good man that boy," remarked the duke who followed his own comment by a roar of laughter.

"Hmm?" murmured Sakura turning towards the Duke to loosen his collar. "It's getting quite late, let's make our exit."

Gautier smiled a hungry look forming in his eyes as he wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist leading her towards the marble staircase.

Walking past the governor, Sakura opened her eyes wider unable to believe who was on top of him. Meilin was straddling the man, kissing him with no care for anyone around her and he didn't seem to mind either as he pulled her closer.

"Should we?" asked Sakura as they stopped watching the two.

"Your honor?" asked Duke Gautier, as the governor broke away from the girl on top of him. Aware of his disheveled appearance he wiped the faint remains of lipstick of his lips. "Where are the private rooms?" he continued, as the governor smiled in understanding.

"Follow me." He said, as Meilin got off him. Both couples walked together ascending the marble staircase with the governor and Meilin on his side, leading the way.

Sakura caught the boasting grin Meilin shot her, shaking her head. She was being paid more anyway.

They finally stopped in front of a door in the long corridor as the Governor and Meilin entered the one beside it, slamming the door behind them.

Walking into the room, they heard shrieks of laughter from the other room as the both of them smiled.

"Let's have our own fun."

Gautier shivered, inwardly smiling with delight as he watched Sakura start to dispense of her clothing. She gazed deeply into his eyes as he approached her, both one thing on their mind.

"Turn around," ordered Sakura, before he came close enough to touch her.

Single-handedly she began to unbutton his jacket, tossing it aside it when she had finished. Looking around the room she saw a glittering gem hanging onto the end of a necklace that had been left idly on the table.

Quickly darting over she grabbed the gem, putting it into the pocket of the dress she had taken off.

Turning the Duke around she threw herself onto him, engaging him into a passionate kiss, her tongue teasing him to want her more as he responded to her moves. Duke Gautier stumbled his way towards the large king-sized bed, throwing her down as he climbed over her.

"Love me," gasped Sakura. Duke Gautier looking down at what he had paid for as he took it.

**II  
II  
II  
II**

**Author's Note: Sorry it's shorter than usual, but I will make it up to you in the next chapter. Argh, I say sorry way too much. Expect an update in the next few days. Review please!  
**


	6. An Enchanting Night

**Chapter Six: An Enchanting Night**

**II  
II  
II  
II**

**Author's Note: As promised, here's the next chapter which is longer than usual to make up for last chapter. I really shouldn't be putting it up as I haven't finished Chapter Seven, but I keep my promises. Okay quickly, the duke is in his thirties and last chapter was not Sakura's first time. **

**II  
II  
II  
II**

A young girl with flowing golden hair and piercing blue eyes sat outside on her balcony under the shade of an overhanging tree on a cool summer's day sipping her tea as a tall man that once had handsome features approached her.

"Father I'm glad you could make it."

"I would do anything for you Aimee, you know that." The man replied, as he took a seat opposite her.

"Tea?"

"No thank you," said the former Lieutenant General Astley as he took off his hat and overcoat waiting for the maid to come and collect his items.

"We haven't hired a maid yet. There's such a shortage these days," said Aimee as she placed her cup and saucer down. "He's got such a large house."

"You've moved in already?"

"I thought it would lessen the hassle for later. But no, I've just moved a few of my things in and decorated a bit."

"Good property," he commented, looking around at the wide fields surrounding the area, and the gardens with tall hedges that had been neatly trimmed into a maze like-shape.

"To think I will reside at this estate one day."

"You played your cards right my dear."

"Hmm," she murmured, a small line appearing on her flawless forehead. "It's taking so long. Why'd you have to transfer him to train the new soldiers anyway? You could've gotten any of the other Colonels to do it."

"I tried to prevent it Aimee, trust me I did, for both our interests. But the Brigadier General was determined that he was sent to do it."

"That old man?"

"He's retiring the end of the term. Word's out Li is one of the men he's considering for the promotion."

"It'll bring in more money won't it?" asked Aimee, a smile on her lips.

"That's my girl. I knew you would see it my way."

**II  
II  
II  
II**

"Ahhh, come on man. You need to spend a night away from that blasted phone already," said one of Syaoran's soldiers. They had been trying countless times to get him away from that phone by cutting it but he had just used their salary to go and get it fixed.

"Look they're fixing it; it'll be finished by tomorrow. Why not spend a night on the town?" another suggested, only to be met by the stern look of his commanding officer.

"What could we do to make you go out, just this one night?" another one pleaded mockingly. If they could just lighten his mood maybe he might not be so strict with them in training.

"You could all work harder so we could get out of here as soon as possible," said Syaoran, walking towards his tent.

"Yeah! That's an idea ain't it man?" the soldier exclaimed, nudging each other as they trailed behind him. "Deal!"

Syaoran shot him a skeptical glance freezing him in his tracks.

"Ahhh you're no fun man!" the other soldier called. "How about we promise to work extra hard tomorrow if we can go to town tonight?" he pleaded.

Syaoran turned to face his two best soldiers who stared at him trying to imitate puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," he retreated, grabbing his coat as he ignored the ecstatic cheers from around him. One night wouldn't hurt.

**II  
II  
II  
II**

"Girls, we're on in 10 minutes!" came the shrill voice of Madame Gisella, as girls cramped into the tiny dressing room struggled with their make-up.

"Coming!" a few of them called out as Tomoyo watched in the corner. Madame Gisella had given her permission to start later.

"Tomoyo, can you tie my back?" said Sakura, giving Tomoyo the loose threads as she turned around lifting her hair out of the way.

"I'm feeling sorry for the lucky guy tonight Saku, you're going to make him work for it?" said Sapphire when she saw what Tomoyo was doing.

Sakura just smiled at her, before she turned back.

"Finished!" yelled Tomoyo, trying to be heard across all the screams of frustration.

"Thanks," replied Sakura, checking her reflection in the broken mirror.

**II  
II  
II  
II**

**Outside**

Syaoran looked up at the glittering sign in front of him, where dozens of other men were lined up reading to see some sort of show.

The men from his regiment had insisted on arriving early, they had wanted to line up in front of the other building down the road but the line had already formed and so they had been the first to line up here.

"What sort of show is this anyway?" asked Syaoran, when he saw a few heads peering out of the window from the upper floors. Girls dolled up with heavy make-up and scantily dressed.

"One of the most amazing experiences you will ever have," one of his soldiers replied. They were all out of their uniform.

A few of the other men around them laughed.

"Look, someone's opening the doors."

All heads turned towards a beautiful woman whose firm face told otherwise. She carefully unlocked the door, opening it to address them.

"Gentlemen, Madame Gisella's is open for the night," she called out, before disappearing back inside.

Syaoran looked towards the other men who were eagerly filing indoors, his own soldiers pulling him in to try and avoid being trampled over.

Once inside he studied its interior, the walls were furnished with elaborate paintings and draping of royal red colours. It almost imitated a regal feel to the room.

Suddenly aware that no one was by his side, he turned to find his men in the arms of several women, finally realizing where he was. So this was where they had taken him, _Madame Gisella's Young Girls_.

Realization after realization hit him, as he finally recognized that he had been conned by his own men.

"_One of the most amazing experiences you will ever have."_

Grabbing his coat jacket off the hanger, he walked back towards the door to find it locked.

"Monsieur, where do you think you are going?" came the high-pitched voice of the woman who had opened the doors from before.

"Sorry, wrong building." He replied, "I need to get out."

Madame Gisella grinned, he didn't have the broad accent of a drunkard and by the look of his clothes he was loaded.

"I cannot open the door, there will be a riot."

Syaoran could hear the banging on the door from the men on the outside who had waited in line and were cut off.

"Fine, is there somewhere I can wait?"

Syaoran frowned when he saw where Gisella had pointed him towards. The sofa was already half taken by one of his men and another girl who seemed to be suffocating him.

Taking his jacket with him, he made to sit down as he checked the time, when suddenly he noticed a familiar set of emerald eyes.

**II  
II  
II  
II**

Sakura smiled seductively at the man in front of her. She could feel his eyes roaming her body and soon after she found his hands trying desperately to pry the knots out of her top.

Annoyed, he finally started biting at the loose material trying to break it free.

"Hey, stop it," she ordered moving away from him. There were some disgusting things she could take but biting was just out of the question.

Out of the corner of her eye she caught someone staring at her. It was the same person she had encountered with Duke Gautier the day before. All of a sudden she felt very self-conscious. Every move she made seemed unnatural, and her uneasiness seemed to take over her.

"Hey! I'm paying for you," the man in front of her yelled when he caught her staring at some stranger.

"Get lost," snapped Sakura walking away from him before he grabbed her wrist, pulling her back towards him. The sudden movements almost made her lose her balance as she tumbled backwards trying to steady herself.

"Let go of me!" Sakura whispered fiercely, trying to not attract attention. "You're hurting me damn it."

"I waited in line, and now I want my turn." The man snarled, tightening his grip as Sakura winced in pain.

"Gisella!" screamed Sakura, searching the room frantically the blonde-haired woman.

"What do you think you're –

The man didn't get any further as a strong fist came into contact with his cheek, making him let go.

"What the hell was that for!" the man scowled, bending down with his hands on his knees as he wiped the blood off his mouth.

"Stop it!" shrieked a girlish voice, as Gisella stalked into the room. A fight could ruin her business. "You, get out." She ordered, pointing towards the bleeding man on the ground. "Use the window or something."

Sakura stood unmoving at the same spot she had standing at before, embarrassed at the commotion she had created she brushed back a stray lock of her honey brown hair.

She finally noticed the Colonel's eyes were still on her, as though he was trying to place where he had seen her before. Sure she was wearing fine clothes then, as compared to now but she was still the same.

"Duke Gautier, governor's party." Sakura stated, as the man who had defended her nodded indifferently.

Madame Gisella observed the scene before her; there was a look in his eyes she was familiar with. It was faint, but it was definitely there. Curiosity.

"Both of you come," she drawled, motioning for them to follow as she led them up a pair of stairs.

Sakura smiled inwardly when she saw where Gisella was leading them, taking a shortcut side-turn while Syaoran followed Gisella straight.

Stopping in front of a door in the dimly lit corridor, Syaoran waited for an explanation.

"Thank you for protecting one of my most precious girls, monsieur. I saw that you were entranced, and so complimentary of Gisella's, her name is Sakura."

Syaoran entered the door that Gisella opened when it locked on him.

"Colonel." A voice came from out of the darkness. Several lights flickered on as Sakura lit the lamps.

"Let me out." He demanded, Sakura standing upright as she sensed anger in his tone.

"The night is complimentary of Gisella's Colonel," replied Sakura as she made her way towards him.

"I'm engaged –

"Sakura." She interrupted, "and what does it matter, your fiancée will never know."

"I thought you were engaged?" he replied coldly.

"Oh come on, I was his _escort. _And you knew we weren't so quit it," said Sakura, as he smirked at her brass behavior. He did know ever since he realized her fingers were empty.

"I made a promise."

"Oh come on, don't tell me you don't want me," continued Sakura, taking his hands she wrapped it around her waist, wrapping her own around his neck as she pressed against him, her tongue slipping into his mouth, teasing him to want more.

"I don't want you," said Syaoran, breaking the kiss.

God he was frustrating her, but she knew sooner or later she would break through. He was a man after all and they all wanted the same thing.

"Tell me that again," replied Sakura, pulling him towards the bed before he realized what she was doing.

Jumping onto him, she pushed herself against him harder. The kiss fiercer and more intense as unconsciously his rough hands strayed up her shirt, making contact with her warm flesh.

He knew this was wrong, but it had been so long. Aimee was determined to wait until they were married, and here he was. A beautiful girl ready to give herself to him and no one would ever know.

"Something wrong?" asked Sakura, when she saw his expression had appeared distant.

"No." said Syaoran, capturing her lips in a fierce kiss. They moved over her form, tasting as he picked her up and moved towards the bed, placing her down as gently as he could.

The world seemed motionless except for them, Syaoran's large form climbed over her as she struggled to take off his shirt.

"You're going to make me work for it are you?" smirked Syaoran, as he turned her over to work at the strings. Sakura smiled hearing Sapphire's words play out again.

"It ain't all free you know." Sakura smiled enticingly at him, running her hands over his warm body. Shivers ran through his great frame as he bent down hungrily kissing her all over.

"Please," Sakura moaned, his hands roaming all over her body sent jolting sensations throughout her form. If she was in a right frame of mind she would have found it ironic that the seducer would be the one seduced.

"Patience my dear," he heaved, trailing light kisses over her form, as her moans of ecstasy stood muffled against the howling night air.

**II  
II  
II  
II**

Tomoyo walked along the narrow corridor, making stops once in a while to open the curtains that had been shut from the night before. Since she hadn't started working yet Gisella had assigned her the job of doing checks every morning.

More than once she had caught one of her friends in an embarrassing situation but none of them had minded. Most seemed rather glad to be reminded, that time was up and their customer had to leave.

"Checks!" she called out into the hopefully empty room, opening the door with the assigned key when there was no answer.

In the middle of the room were two bodies sprawled across the bed sheets. One she recognized as her friend who was slowly regaining her senses.

"Sakura!" whispered Tomoyo urgently. Gisella had strict rules about customers staying for longer than their time and it would be Sakura who would be punished. "Wake up, come on it's sunny outside." She continued unsuccessfully, as Sakura closed her eyes still unaware.

Walking over to the windows, Tomoyo threw open the curtains letting the stream of light rush in.

"Cut it out already," groaned Sakura, turning to cover her face with a pillow.

The sudden movement woke Syaoran, who was at first confused at where he was and what he was doing there. He felt his legs intertwined with another's, a woman's body was beside him.

Sakura sat up straight when she felt a warm body beside her, someone's hands combing over her body. The first thing she saw was a panic-stricken Tomoyo who looked almost relieved when she saw her friend had awoken.

Tomoyo gestured for Sakura to cover herself up, a slight blush of embarrassment staining Sakura's cheeks when she finally realized as she grabbed the blanked to make do.

"Quick, Gisella's coming around to check after me. We have to go," said Tomoyo, handing Sakura her clothes which were scattered on the floor after she had carelessly thrown them aside last night.

"Are you going to…" asked Tomoyo, motioning towards the figure still on the bed as she tossed him his belongings.

Sakura seemed to be interested in something else, as she struggled to get on her top. Tomoyo thought she saw a glimpse of something shiny before it was hidden away again.

Sakura walked over to the bed where Syaoran was hastily putting back on his shirt.

"Time's up, you better get out of here," said Sakura, grabbing his shirt to pull him closer to her as she gave him a lingering kiss. Pulling away, she nodded towards the embarrassed girl in the corner as they both disappeared out the door.

**II  
II  
II  
II**

**Author's Note: It wasn't that bad was it? I hope the length was okay to make up for last chapter. I'll really appreciate it if you review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Sleeping with the Enemy

**Chapter Seven: Sleeping with the Enemy**

**II  
II  
II  
II**

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry I took ages with this chapter! Really I am, and I hope you all aren't too mad with me, anyway on with the story.**

**II  
II  
II  
II**

Silence was taking its turn at Madame Gisella's Young Girls, as the girls on the upper floor sat huddled together aware of the screaming match being held in the room door the hallway.

A few of the younger girls cringed at the syllables that were being carried down into their room.

One of the girls had tried to close the door to drown out the noise but it had carried through nonetheless. So they were all seated in the living room, some on the cold floor, all motionless and hesitant as to whether they should try and intervene.

Sakura and the older girls had decided after a few minutes into the fight it would be useless to try and take sides between Meilin and Gisella and so they were all helpless to watch the fight play out.

"You have no right to walk out!"

"She pays better than you Gisella and why the hell not?"

"Because you owe me Meilin," came the cold voice of Madame Gisella.

"I owe you nothing; I didn't sign one of your bloody contracts. I saw the opportunity to do better for myself and I'm taking it."

Gisella smiled maliciously at Meilin's comment. "If you wanted to do better for yourself _Crimson _you would've taken one of the countless offers of marriage you've had from the men you've seduced."

Meilin blushed viciously, but didn't let it spoil her attitude.

"I don't care; I'm out of this hell-hole. Go find yourself another star, just don't choose _Sapphire_ will you," snapped Meilin, her final words to the woman who had taken her from the streets and fed her for the past years.

Making sure she had her grand exit, she slammed the cold, hard door behind her stalking her way down to Esmeralda's.

**II  
II  
II  
II**

Madame Gisella wasted no time in recollecting herself, storming to the room were the rest of her girls were huddled up unsure of her reaction.

"Get up! The lot of you," she yelled in no particular direction the moment she entered the room and found them all clustered up together on the ground.

Standing up alongside the rest of the girls, Sakura bit her lip not knowing whether Gisella was going to be bitter about the loss or act oblivious to it.

"Crimson has quit and she is perfectly entitled to do so as she has signed no contract with me due to reasons at the time."

Gisella paused, eyeing every girl in the room to check her reaction to the news.

"However, that in no way suggests that you have the same entitlements as you all signed the contract and until I release you, you are all under my care."

A few disgruntled sighs erupted but were quickly stopped with Gisella's next sentence.

"As Meilin has decided to take sleeping with the enemy literally, it means that all of you will be working twice as hard to cover for her. We start tonight the new schedule tonight."

**II  
II  
II  
II**

Syaoran couldn't stop thinking about last night. Those almost sad emerald eyes were still haunting him, and he couldn't make them go away no matter what he tried.

"Colonel?" a voice asked, as Syaoran turned around to face the short stubby man that was ranked major.

"Just informing you sir that the telephone lines are back and operational now," he mumbled leaving his eyes on the ground as he shuffled out.

With a calm hand, he picked up the receiver to place a long-distance call.

"Syaoran?" came the soft voice of a young lady one the other end.

**II  
II  
II  
II**

Sakura scanned the streets of one of the poorest areas in the city. This was what she had been reduced to.

Beside her Tomoyo was walking nervously, jumping every few seconds when a man in the street eyed her up and down. Sapphire glared back at the man, she was cruel but she wasn't heartless.

After Meilin's betrayal to Gisella, Gisella had taken it on them to work twice as hard and earn more than Meilin would have. It was her way of spite to say that she didn't need Crimson after all.

Most of them had been taken to working on the streets and only a few that had regulars were staying back at the building. Unluckily for Anna, McArthur hadn't come today.

Tomoyo had also officially started working, and the both of them were trying to protect her. The girl wasn't ready.

Sapphire eyed a scruffy looking man that was hanging in the doorway of his broken-down apartment. His white shirt was stained, his trousers looked as though the buttons would burst open any second but he was much more decent than the people they had seen on the streets.

"Wait for me," said Anna, leaving Sakura and Tomoyo as she walked over to the building. Opening the squeaking gate, she joined the man who closed the door behind them.

"What's she doing?" asked Tomoyo, unsure of why she had asked them to wait.

"We'll wait," answered Sakura, a faint idea of what Sapphire had gotten herself into.

A while later they saw the familiar smile of the blonde-haired girl exiting the building. The man closing the door behind her while re-doing the buttons on his trousers.

"Don't ask how it was," said Sapphire, before any of them could comment.

Sakura closed her mouth knowing that was the question she was going to ask.

"So what happened?" said Sakura.

"Here," replied Anna, passing over to Tomoyo a few notes. "Go over to the café over there and buy something for yourself and at the end of the night just go home and give Gisella the rest."

Sakura understood what Anna had done; she was trying to cover for the girl. Being her first time, Tomoyo wouldn't have earned a lot anyway and better to spare her from these drunkards on the road.

"Go," ordered Sakura when she saw the girl hadn't moved.

"So any other ideas?" asked Anna after Tomoyo had left. Walking down the down-trodden street, they tried to ignore the men sitting in the streets who were looking at them menacingly.

"We'll be lucky if we can find anyone that would pay," Sakura, stopping when they reached an intersection at the outskirts of the town. "Take a chance?" she asked the blonde haired girl as they went their separate ways.

Walking a few blocks down, Sakura started to regret her decision in splitting up.

It seemed she had chosen the wrong way to turn, the street turner darker and darker from the overhanging buildings. The street lamps looked as though they hadn't been maintained properly and were flickering every few seconds.

"You lost there?" said a voice from under a broken light; she almost mistook his tone for genuine concern.

"I'm fine," she replied stiffly, hastily pulling her skirt down. She couldn't see his complete face, a shadow was covering what features he had.

"Why in such a hurry little girl? Me and my boys aren't scaring you are they?"

"No."

Sakura jumped when a rough hand came to touch her shoulder, backing away from the figure as she bumped into another.

"Hey, Scar's talking to you."

Scar? Sakura instantly knew who they were talking the moment the man from under the street lamp walked into the light. A deep cut ran from along his cheek, it seemed as though it was old but hadn't been sewn up properly.

"You find my name amusing?"

"Perhaps," she replied boldly, as the man across from her gave her a menacing look. "I'm going."

"I don't think so, right Scar?" a man on her right jeered, taking no notice of his leader's response.

Sakura started to feel a chill come over her from the looks the men were giving her.

"Is there something the matter Missy?" came a snarling voice from behind her right shoulder. Sakura turned around abruptly to find a group of them entrapping her in a circle.

Some had hideous faces, deformed features or were just ridden with scars from previous encounters.

"Back off," screamed Sakura her frightened emerald eyes on the leader Scar. Turning around she tried to break the circle to escape but the men pushed her back in.

"Where do _you_ think _you're_ going?" a man with ragged long hair sneered, Sakura ignoring his taunts.

Looking around her, she saw the group was coming in closer. A few of them were carrying weapons but most of them were bare-handed.

"What's a little girl like you wondering in this part of the city?"

Sakura didn't answer; the lights seemed to be flickering more often. All she could think of was how to escape. For a second when the light flickered on, she caught a familiar symbol on a cast-down building.

It was a government building enclosed in barbed wire, but there seemed to be no soldiers guarding the entrance.

"Awfully cold down here ain't it boys?" the leader Scar continued, when he saw the girl made no try to answer. "Shouldn't be wearing something like that, it gives grown men like us… _ideas_."

The way he emphasized "ideas" sent shivers up her spine, but she was only thinking of a way to escape.

"Not so bold now aye?" said one of the greedier looking men.

"I said back off!"

Sakura had picked a discarded piece of scrap metal in the form of a stick off the ground, waving it furiously in front of the men in front of her to ward them off.

"Not a lot of good that's going to do you girl, drop the stick," replied Scar, his mood turning grim when he realized the girl was going to try and fight them off.

Desperate when she saw them coming closer, Sakura threw the metal at them causing a break in the circle as she ran past them, off towards the government building.

"Hey! Get back here!" yelled a man, "Run after her!"

Glancing behind her shoulder, Sakura found them hot on her tail. The pins in her head started falling onto the ground, as her hair unraveled behind her.

Damn it, what kind of government building was this anyway with no security guards?

Pushing open the gates that had been left unlocked she continued running with no direction in mind.

"What the hell?" exclaimed a tall man when he saw the scantily clad girl run past him, "Should she be here?"

Sakura took no notice of the commotion around her, instead she ran into the nearest shelter she saw, a tent.

Inside she quickly closed the entrance behind her, her fear turning into surprise when she saw the men had stopped chasing after her. Rather they seemed to be going back to what they had been doing before.

Turning to look at the room she had run into, her breath stopped when she caught a familiar pair of amber eyes that were looking at her with the same amount of surprise.

"Syaoran, are you still there? Answer me Syaoran! What's happening?"

Aimee's voice broke the silence of the moment, but the damage had already been done. Sakura began remembering short flashes of the night before.

_His rough hands were holding her hips. She was straddling him and her entire body was reacting with every movement, the most intense pleasure she'd ever felt in her entire life. His kisses leaving every part of her body more sensitive… her breath getting heavier…kisses across her shoulder trailing to her neck. _

_Her body felt more alive than it had ever been._

"Are you even listening to me? Why won't you say something Syaoran?" Aimee's soft tone transformed into a screech made them both cringe.

Sakura turned towards the entrance, unsure of what she was about to do as she bit her lip.

She needed the money desperately. That was her decision.

Making her way towards the bed the Colonel was sitting on, whilst talking on the phone she straddled her legs across him. Taking his hat off with practiced ease she watched the confused expression on his face.

Sakura motioned for him to remain silent, with a finger to her lips as she went to undo the buttons on his shirt.

"Syaoran! Are you in trouble or something? What's happening?" said Aimee, pacing around her room in Syaoran's estate, her mind hysterical as to why he would not be answering her.

Sakura glanced at the object Syaoran was carrying in his right hand. Lost in the feeling Syaoran dropped the phone onto the ground, dull beeps replacing the screeching girl's voice.

His copper locks fell into his eyes, Sakura brushing it aside for him. Their sense of urgency grew as they both struggled with each other's clothing, throwing it to the ground when they were done.

His hands ran over the now exposed flesh on her small back, Sakura shivering a little from his touch.

Syaoran feeling her shudder pulled her closer to him, his tongue against hers as he pressed against her body harder. His kisses becoming more fierce and passionate, as they both stopped to catch their breath.

Sakura was the first to begin again, leading him onto her bed, his large frame over her small form.

Syaoran started kissing her neck softly, making his way downwards. Her moans of pleasure urged him on; both of them had lost control of their emotions, a perfect chord.

**II  
II  
II  
II**

The sun had only just come up, but a lone figure was already up scavenging the room she was in for anything precious. A soft light caught her eye, as she scrambled through the drawers to find the object.

It was a ring, probably not worth as much as others she had seen but it would do. Stuffing it into a pocket of her clothing, Sakura went back towards the bed where another figure was lying asleep. Slipping under the cover, his steady heartbeat lulled her to sleep.

**II  
II  
II  
II**

"Hey Li, time to rise and Shiiine!" a cheerful voice called into the abyss, waiting for the Colonel to make his entrance.

Normally the Colonel had them awake as soon as the sun came up, but for some reason he had spared them the torture today. They had been the ones kept waiting for him to arrive, unusual as he had never been late.

"Colonel are you in there?" the man called, starting to get nervous when he saw the Major march over towards him. Taking a peek inside, he noticed two bodies intertwined with each other backing off he bumped into the Major, clearly embarrassed at the situation he had caught his Colonel in.

"Is there something the matter soldier?" asked the Major.

"No, nothing sir. There's no problem," he replied, tilting his head towards the ground as he sauntered off.

"Colonel, the soldiers are waiting for your orders sir," boomed the short man's voice into the tent.

Inside, two figures stirred from the flickering lights that had come into the room, the harsh noise hurting their ears.

"I'm coming in sir!" the Major stormed, as he pushed the entrance back to enter. He did not expect the sight before him. "I-I, s-sorry sir!" he started, his facing growing hot before stumbling out of the room.

Syaoran woke up to find a soft body huddled against him for warmth, he shielded his eyes as light erupted into the room when a short, plump man accidentally walked into the room, hastening out when he saw them.

Since when did he give anyone permission for anyone to enter his room? Getting out of the bed, he went over to his drawers of clothing getting out a clean shirt and uniform to put on.

Syaoran walked over towards his desk; getting a piece of parchment he quickly scrambled a note leaving it beside a few bills. Watching the figure sleeping peacefully on his bed, he smiled before walking out to face his regiment.

**II  
II  
II  
II**

**Author's Note: Okay, thankyou so much for reading all the way! So now his soldiers know and Syaoran's cheating on his fiancée. Bad bad! I was really impressed when you guys picked up on all the small details. So tell me what you guys think okay? I would really appreciate it!**


	8. Back to the Past

**Chapter Eight: Back to the Past**

**II  
II  
II  
II**

**Author's Note: Again sorry for taking so long! Haha, I bet I'm going to be writing this every chapter or something. But here it is! Oh, and before anything, I'm sorry I'm such a bad writer, but I'm trying and that's what counts right? On with the story!**

**II  
II  
II  
II**

Smoke circled the tiny office where two familiar figures were sitting opposite each other. A man casually leaned back on his chair, a cigar on the tip his fingers. A woman edged across the table eager to make this arrangement to her convenience.

"Give me a number Gisella." The man said impatiently.

"It would be better if you would offer the number first Monsieur," she replied cautiously.

Duke Gautier smirked, an amused expression appearing on his face.

"I have no worries about the price Gisella; it's the quality that pulls her value down."

"You've tested her capabilities before Monsieur, and I promise you she will be more than willing."

"That part is fine, but I wasn't talking about that kind of value."

"You mean because she is an orphan?"

"She has no social standings."

"Ah," started Gisella, unsure of how to get out of that fact. "She can play her part well Gautier –

"A marriage is a legal binding agreement for life, her value decreases over time like any other object."

"There are ways to get around that Monsieur of which you would know," replied a flustered Gisella, she had lost the upper hand of the conversation.

Gautier contemplated her words; that woman was smart.

"You have a sum in mind Gisella, what is it?"

She had wanted to haggle the price, but he had made sure that it would now be impossible to get it any higher. Pausing she considered her options.

"Five grand for the girl," she stated watching his calm expression.

"Done," he replied. Taking out a long booklet he hastily filled out the amount and signed it to give to Gisella. "When should I be expecting her?"

"This evening."

**II  
II  
II  
II**

Sakura kicked a pebble lying in the middle of the empty street, stepping back onto the pavement when she heard the distinct clatter of horses leading a veiled carriage.

Scowling at the vehicle when it went past, dampening her mood, she continued her way.

"Hey Sakura!" came a cheery voice from across the road, Tomoyo ran over to greet her friend.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah fine, you heading back?" she asked as Sakura nodded. "I haven't seen Anna yet, what happened?"

"We decided to separate; maybe she took another way back."

Sakura turned looking at the café's and shops on the side of the street, restaurants filled with the city's upper class, clothes she knew she would never be able to afford.

"Why would you throw it all away?" whispered Sakura.

"W-What?" replied Tomoyo, startled at the question.

"Living in comfort, fine dining, servants to attend you're every need."

Tomoyo managed a weak smile. "It isn't all that, you get tired of the structures. Imagine doing that every day of your life, knowing –

"You're preaching to the wrong crowd," cut in Sakura. It was all fine for them to say that, she probably meant it too, but it wasn't the same.

"So this is better is it?" continued Sakura, after an awkward length of silence.

Tomoyo laughed. "Like you wouldn't believe," she replied, "So what's your story?"

"I'm a princess on the run," said Sakura convincingly.

"No really?"

"What you don't believe me?"

"If that's your story," replied Tomoyo, trying to stifle a grin as both girls burst into laughter. A snobbish voice that was eerily familiar broke them apart.

"My, if it isn't my dear old friends!"

Both heads turned to see a porcelain Meilin leaning out of a carriage window that had stopped along the cobbled street.

"You're looking well _Crimson_," said Sakura, her voice oozing with honey.

"I wish I could say the same Sakura, Gisella still getting her money's worth from the rest of you girls?"

"Oh she's doing fine, I'll tell her you said hi," she replied as politely as she could, before grabbing Tomoyo's wrist and pulling her along to get away from the carriage.

Seeing this, Meilin unlocked the carriage door stepping onto the pavement as she ran awkwardly in her high heels towards the girls.

"Wait!" she screamed.

"What?" snapped Sakura, turning around to face Meilin, "You're drawing attention to yourself." Meilin may have looked the lady, but she still wasn't one.

"Just…" she started, "Just… oh never mind, forget I bothered," she concluded hastily, pulling her flowing dress behind her to get back into the carriage.

Tomoyo and Sakura stood watching the driver pull up the horses and head off past them.

"What was all that about?" asked Tomoyo.

"I don't know," replied Sakura stiffly, "She probably wanted to flaunt how well off she was, not like we don't know already."

Tomoyo paused, she hadn't known Meilin long but she knew that there was something else she had wanted to say. "Come on, let's head back," she suggested, pushing the thought away.

**II  
II  
II  
II**

Sakura entered Madame Gisella's to be met with anxious whisperings, eyes glancing in her direction when they thought she had looked the other way.

"You feeling popular all of a sudden?" she whispered nervously towards the girl next to her.

"Sakura! You're finally back!" boomed a familiar voice, its strength resonating throughout the foyer entrance. "Shoo, off with the rest of you!" ordered Gisella, as the girls scattered off in groups through various doors.

"What are you still standing here for girl? I told you to go," said Gisella, her eyes narrowing towards the ebony-haired girl beside Sakura.

Tomoyo flinched. "Sorry," she quickly apologized, before leaving Sakura alone with the woman.

"Something you wanted Gisella?"

"No, not really… actually, now that you mention it…I had a very special visitor earlier this evening."

"Really?" replied Sakura a hint of sarcasm in her tone that Gisella missed.

"Actually yes," Gisella paused, as though she was thinking about something. "You remember our good friend Duke Gautier don't you?"

It was more of a statement than a question.

"Well, I've got good news. Seeing as he was so fond of you, he's decided to marry you. Aren't you lucky Sakura?"

Sakura had just taken a seat, when Gisella broke the news to her. Immediately standing back up, she stared at Gisella.

"You're expected this evening, so you should pack whatever belongings you have. A carriage is expected to arrive soon," continued Gisella, turning around briskly not before Sakura caught her arm.

"Excuse me?" replied Gisella in a stuck-up voice.

"How could you?"

"How could I what Sakura?"

"You sold me to him didn't you? I know you're not making enough without Meilin. How much Gisella? How much did you get for me?" screamed Sakura.

"What made you think such a thing? He wanted to marry you and I gave him my permission."

"As if!" she snapped. "I'm not going so you may as well be giving him his money back."

Gisella paused a moment to consider her actions.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice Sakura." She had thought it might have come to this, Sakura fighting against going, so she had taken the liberty of taking some of the Duke's guards to help her _persuade_ the girl.

Sakura paled when she saw the carriage run up towards the pavement in front of their entrance. A few men entered the foyer.

"Why does he want me with me? I have nothing," she screamed, not noticing a few heads peering out of the side-doors.

"Get lost, or you'll be working double time," ordered Gisella, locking the doors. "And you clean up Sakura's room and bring her belongings to me." She yelled at a skinny looking girl who abruptly went off.

Sakura seeing her chance, started to break towards the door with no idea of where she was going. She just wanted to get out.

Several broad men blocked her way; too late to slow down she crashed into them falling down towards the floor.

"Put her into the carriage," came a cold voice. The girl who had been ordered to bring down Sakura's belongings arrived, cautiously giving them to Gisella before running back up the stairs.

"No! Let go of me!" screamed Sakura, kicking them when they tried to get a grip on her. "Gisella, _please_."

Gisella watched the girl she had brought up being secured into the carriage, before walking up towards the window and tossing in the small package.

"Five grand Sakura," she whispered. "Make me proud."

Sakura watched Gisella motion towards the driver to leave, whilst she sat inside the carriage helpless.

Five grand…

What was the Duke playing at; she wasn't worth half that much. She knew Gisella was right; this was the best opportunity any of them would ever get. A secure future, a comfortable life, a one in a million chance.

Flinging the man's grip off her, she sat quietly telling him she would co-operate.

**II  
II  
II  
II**

A soft breeze rustled through an almost empty room where one lone figure was busy on the phone.

"Please Syaoran? I miss you so much already."

His eyes flickered towards his unmade bed. "I haven't finished here yet Aimee. You know I can't."

He could hear her sigh on the other end.

"It's not like they can't get someone else to do it. Get what's his name to do it, finish the job. It's not like training soldiers is all that important Syaoran."

She was right; they could've gotten anyone else to train lousy soldiers.

"You mean the Major?"

"It doesn't matter, as long as you're back here. I mean it's not like you actually want to be there?"

Syaoran smirked at the girl's bluntness; the sooner he got back the sooner they would be married.

"You're right," he replied into the speaker. He's already served his term, and didn't need to stay here any longer. All he needed was to get signed off, what was he waiting for?

**II  
II  
II  
II**

**Author's Note: A shorter chapter I know, but still okay? Lots of you asked if Aimee was a gold digger, and I suppose…as she does want his money but there's also more to her character than that. Personally I think Aimee is very stereotyped, yes and that's also my fault but I'm trying not to make her so much so. **

**Oh! And I'm really truly sorry to Kawaii Kitty-chan. I used the name Aimee, because I thought it sounded really nice, not because of any bad reason. Your review meant a lot to me. Thanks!**

**Thank you all so much for reviewing the last chapter! Means the world to me, I really appreciate it.**


	9. The Getaway

**Chapter Nine: The Getaway**

**II  
II  
II  
II**

**Author's Note: Yeah. Surprise!  
**

**II  
II  
II  
II**

An emerald eyed girl stood waiting in front of large oak doors, engraved with the Gautier family crest. One of the men had handed her a pale blue gown which she had changed into in the coach.

A gift from the Duke he called it, and told her to look presentable whilst he waited outside. At least he had some manners.

The gown had changed how she looked, but the fierce determination hadn't died in her eyes. Nodding towards one of the men, she stared ahead when he rang the doorbell, the echo resonating throughout the manor.

A maid answered the door, a confused expression dawning on her young face. The Duke hadn't told her about any visitors today.

"Charlotte, announce the Lady Sakura," said the man beside her, as the young girl nodded obediently, leaving the door slightly ajar.

Sakura started getting nervous, what if she wasn't what he remembered she was? An escort was different to a life commitment.

She didn't have any more time to start thinking about regrets as the young girl popped her head out again. "The Duke is expecting you," she said quietly, opening the door open.

Sakura followed the man's lead as she entered, glancing quickly at the young girl with her head tilted down. Pulling the material of the dress along with her, she walked across the hard marble floors, the heaviness of the gown unfamiliar to her.

Stopping in front of a door, the man she had been following halted, waiting as the young girl announced them. A confused expression dawned on Sakura; normally the host would greet the guests not the other way round. But this was not usual.

Sakura entered the door, her heart jumped when she heard the door being shut behind them. She was alone with the Duke.

"You're looking well Sakura."

"Thank you sir."

"Please it's Rolfe."

Sakura cringed. "Rolfe." She corrected herself, the word strange on her tongue.

"I pray you had a pleasant ride?" he continued, heading back to his desk as he filed away some papers.

"I did." It had been bearable. The room had began to feel uncomfortable hot, the thick layers of material didn't seem to help her flushed face.

"You'll want your room then." said Gautier, his eyes penetrating as he motioned for Sakura to follow him.

They walked up several staircases, each adorned with monumental animals, lions, eagles. Glancing sideways at the rooms they were passing she noticed that they were all almost empty, it seemed his home was an empty one, only full of servants to attend his needs.

"This is it." Gautier broke the silence, Sakura holding in her breath to take the scene in front of her.

He had unlocked what seemed to be a fairly ordinary door, but inside was almost too majestic to fit its exterior.

"Are you sure?" asked Sakura hesitantly. It was the largest room she had seen, its interior seemed to have been designed specifically, and the desk chairs looked antique and priceless.

"Its yours… for the moment anyway." He added, "Until I get the details finalized."

Thank god he still recognized the correct way of doing things. Not that it mattered; she had already been compromised beyond redemption.

"But until then…" his expression turned serious.

He didn't get far however, as a knock came from the door he had left open.

"Sorry to interrupt sir."

Gautier glared at his maid who had her eyes downcast. "What is it?" he snapped.

"You have a guest waiting; shall I show him to your study?"

"No, I'll go down to the foyer myself," he replied, turning back towards Sakura he placed both hands on her shoulders. "You may go" he added, as a second thought to the maid who nodded graciously and left.

"Go… learn to make tea or something," said Gautier. "We'll continue this later," he added, striding out of the room, leaving Sakura alone.

She collapsed onto the bed when she was sure he had left the room. What was she meant to be feeling? Relief? Gratitude? She couldn't place it.

**II  
II  
II  
II**

Duke Gautier was not in a good mood. However years of training had taught him to mask his emotions.

"Colonel Li, what brings you here today?"

He had been surprised when he saw the young Colonel waiting for him in the foyer. However he invited him into his study and barked orders at his maid to get them something to drink.

"Paperwork."

"Ahh… take a seat," he offered, gesturing to the chair opposite his desk.

"I would rather stand."

Moments later, Charlotte came in to serve the drinks. In her haste, she spilled a little onto his desk.

She gasped, bending down in an attempt to clean up the mess she had created. More water spread across the table, adding to the mess.

"Clumsy girl!" he swore, "No, never mind. Leave it, I'll take care of it myself." He yelled, taking out a cloth from under his desk to wipe the table clean.

Charlotte nodded apologetically, backing out of the room.

"Let's see those papers Colonel." Gautier reached out for the papers, snatching them forward to take a better look.

"Permission for leave?"

**II  
II  
II  
II**

"I would rather stand sir."

The familiar voice jolted Sakura out of her reverie. She knew that voice. It couldn't be…

**II  
II  
II  
II**

"Yes sir."

"Why the sudden desire?" the last word curled at the end of his tongue. "Have you finished with the soldiers?"

"I only need your authorization sir." Li replied, his tone firm as he dodged the question. He wasn't here to discuss why he wanted to leave. Why he had to leave.

"Eager to get back with the wife now are you? What was her name? Pretty little thing, the last time I saw her."

"My fiancée sir."

Gautier stiffened at having been corrected. Did no one teach this boy?

"Give me a pen." He replied coldly, changing his mind and he got it himself. Scrawling his signature on the bottom right-hand corner he tossed it back across the table.

"Have a good day and what not." He barked at Syaoran's retreating back. "And close the door behind you!" he added for good measure. Someone needed to put that boy in his place.

Syaoran smirked to himself as he shut the door behind him. The Duke had authority issues. He would too, if he was that insecure about his position.

"So you're engaged?"

Syaoran turned, he couldn't see where it came from but he knew that voice. The smile on her face was almost mocking.

"What are you doing here? Oh wait, don't tell me." She looked different. Almost like a lady, but he knew she wasn't one.

Sakura laughed. He thought he knew.

"Does your fiancée know?"

She watched as his gaze cooled. "Are you going to tell her Sakura?" he replied almost lazily.

Damn him. She had never met anyone so confident. She was trying to unsettle him, but it wasn't working.

"He must be waiting for you," he continued, not taking his eyes off her. They both knew who he meant.

She didn't reply. For a moment there she had no idea what to say. Insulting him would get her nowhere. She wasn't even sure if this was what she wanted.

"Wait," she called softly across the hall when he had started to turn and leave. Syaoran stopped and turned around.

"Are you forgetting something?"

A quizzical look came onto his face, but he didn't answer her. She watched his face darken when she pulled out a ring and dangled it on her finger.

"Where did you get that?" he snapped at her, coming forward to retrieve it.

Sakura snatched it back behind her before he could make a grab for it.

"You lost it, it's mine."

"You don't know what you're holding." he bit at her. His father had given him the ring to give to Aimee when they got married. That ring had been in his family for generations.

Sakura's eyes flickered. Was that desperation in his eyes? The ring was worth more than she had thought.

"What do you want Sakura?" his voice came strained. He didn't want to fight her.

"You take me with you." The words had tumbled out before she could stop herself. If Syaoran was shocked, he didn't show it.

"For a ring?" his eyes narrowed.

She wanted to slap him. "Fine I'll keep it then," she replied, sounding bolder than she felt.

She turned to walk away but his hand caught her wrist. His gaze swept over her, eyeing her up and down. Sakura had never felt more embarrassed. In her line of business she should've been use to it, but still a shy blush swept across her face.

"Fine."

"Fine."

It sounded almost childish, but at that moment she didn't care.

"I'll wait for you outside."

Sakura nodded. Gautier was still inside his study, he would never know. She spotted her bag of belongings in the foyer. It was lucky no one had decided to move it yet.

She grabbed it and ran.

**II  
II  
II  
II**

**Author's Note: I know it's been a ridiculous wait, and for that I'm really sorry. I'm not sure anyone is actually waiting for this update anymore. Anyway, let me know what you think!  
**


	10. Building Walls

**Chapter 10: Building Walls**

**II  
II  
II  
II**

**Author's Note: Again sorry! I'm so scared that there's this massive change in writing style and characterisation b/w chapter 8 and 9 because of how long I took to update. If there's anything really obvious, i.e. if you notice any continuity errors tell me okay? Anyway, on with the story…**

**II  
II  
II  
II**

He hadn't said a word to her since they left the Duke's manor. She found it irritating but was too tired to push it. An hour had past and it was though he had created an artificial gap between them in the carriage. What was there so interesting about green grass?

She was still wearing the pale blue gown the duke had given her as a present. It wasn't what she would call demure being in the latest fashion style. He was sitting opposite her, but had moved to the other side of the carriage as if to avoid her. He wouldn't even look at her.

She saw a quick flash of light, he had been toying with the ring but before she could say anything he slipped it back into his pocket.

"Are you going to say something?" she said, having enough of the gulf he had set up between them.

He didn't answer her, but she saw from the way his eyes glanced in her direction he had heard.

God, she wasn't use to waiting. Men lapped up the attention she gave them.

A flash of regret shot through her, she hadn't even had the chance to say goodbye to Tomoyo or Anna. Would they be alright without her? She knew Anna was a fighter, but Gisella could trample over anyone she didn't like. God, the closest mother figure she had known in her life had sold her for money. A weird sensation over came her, it was so like Gisella she laughed to herself, it was a bitter laugh but it surprised Syaoran who finally turned to look at her.

When Sakura noticed, she dropped her smile and turned towards the window. If he wanted to play games, she would oblige him.

She drew in her breath when the carriage suddenly stopped.

"The driver's taking a break." He stated, before she could question what was happening.

There was a convenience store outside where they were parked. Sakura didn't need to think again, she got out of the carriage before he could say anything and walked into the store where she was met with a gush of cold air.

Approaching the refrigerator, she grabbed a drink before turning to the counter where a plump man was sitting. He was reading his newspaper, bored as the news headlines ran in the background.

When she approached the counter, she noticed the change in his expression.

"How much?" it came out softer than she expected.

He told her the amount and she threw a few coins onto the desk. He smiled deviously at her, telling all that she needed to know. She knew what he was thinking, but she smiled back anyway. Whether for reasons she liked or not, it was the first genuine smile she had seen for a while.

Feeling a bit like her old self despite what she was wearing, she flashed him a wink before walking out.

She was surprised they hadn't run off without her. The carriage was where she had left it. Getting back in, she settled into the cushioned seat. Her hair was a tangled mess, but she just tossed it back.

"You should have run off." She commented, opening the drink.

He took it from her.

Her hand flashed up to take it back, but he had already taken a sip.

"What was that for? I paid for that!" she shot at him angrily.

"You would've spilt it."

"Oh, you can't be serious." Surprising him, she snatched it back. He caught her wrist, and when she tried to shake it off his grasp tightened.

"You're hurting me," she stated, staring right back into his eyes. It was a lie, but he believed it, as his grip on her wrist loosened. Taken aback, she let her own grip on the bottle slip, but before it dropped to the floor he caught it.

"I couldn't have," he said. Sakura felt her heart speed up.

"What?"

"Run off." His head jerked towards the driver out the window who was approaching the carriage.

"Ready to go sir?" he nodded slightly, handing him the bottle to throw away.

Her eyes narrowed, furious. But she wouldn't let him know it.

"I can't have you drunk."

"I don't get drunk," she snapped, crossing her arms over in defiance. She jolted when the carriage started moving again. The wall was back up.

Sakura wouldn't look at him; it took all the willpower in her to concentrate her thoughts elsewhere. She was so into her thoughts; she didn't even notice the shift when houses started to appear from under all the greenery.

There was a part of the neighborhood that reminded her of the place where she had grown up, but the carriage rode on past. The houses were getter grander, inhaling deeply when they past the most beautiful house she had ever seen. Gautier's manor would never have been able to compare.

"Listen -" he said abruptly, taking her by surprise as she glanced in his direction.

Sakura settled back into the seat, she had known that he had to bring up the issue sooner or later. "So what's the story then?"

His expression turned confused, before catching on. "I found someone to help around the house."

Sakura arched an eyebrow. "A maid?"

"Housekeeper, maid."

Sakura was silent, thinking. "Do you really think she would buy that?"

"She'll trust me."

Sakura gave him an incredulous laugh, Aimee was a foolish girl.

**II  
II  
II  
II**

Conversation died when she walked into the foyer. Whether it was from her appearance or shock, Sakura couldn't tell. She could tell from Syaoran's cold expression that the visitors weren't meant to be there.

Former Lieutenant General Astley had a particular knack for getting what he wanted, especially when his daughter was involved.

"Welcome back Colonel," he said, with all the dignitaries that signified he had once been in a commanding position.

"I didn't expect you to be waiting," replied Syaoran, matching his tone.

"Aimee was eager to be here when you arrived."

They were both standing apart, still in the foyer. Sakura almost wanted to nudge Syaoran to tell him to invite the man to sit, when she recognized what it was. A battle of wills.

General Astley eyed the honey brown haired girl beside him, frowning. There was something off about the situation. The Colonel had never blatantly disrespected his authority before.

"Let's sit inside." The voice was definitely female. Sakura wasn't sure how she had missed the blonde haired girl standing behind the large frame of her father. She was pretty in the conventional way, delicate figure, and pale skin. Sakura was reminded of some of the more popular girls back at Madame Gisella's… but there was something else in the way she had spoken. Gentle, soft yet purposeful. She had breeding.

It was then Sakura realized who it must be. _Aimee_. The girl he had been on the phone with, the reason why he had tried to turn her down the first time.

The blonde haired girl shifted her hand to the side, it was a small gesture that Sakura might have almost missed but Syaoran saw it and took her hand. Leading the four of them into the main room he had Aimee by his side.

Her arrival to his house and meeting strangers had been large enough a shock that she hadn't been able to take in the beauty of his house. It wasn't as grand as the earlier manor that captured her breath, but it was comparable.

"Colonel, I have matters to attend to. I'll send a carriage for Aimee this afternoon." It was sudden, as though the Former Lieutenant had taken into account the best move to make. The couple in front of her turned around, acknowledging before the doorman led the Lieutenant to the door.

Sakura was left to follow them into the main room. Seated, they waited as drinks were served. Surprise etched across the face of the maid who was serving them when she noticed the brown haired girl. Knowing her place she didn't comment, busying herself to exit the room.

"I missed you."

A smile tugged at his mouth.

There was something natural about the way they talked to each other. Courteous, respectful … polite. There was something constraining about it all, which she just wanted out of.

Sweet… it was yellow.

"I forgot something in the carriage" she lamely interrupted their conversation. It was the first idea she could come up with to be excused.

Aimee's head turned, as though to notice her for the first time. Syaoran kept his eyes on the blonde haired girl, as though she had never said anything. She didn't need to wait for his invitation to leave.

Getting up, she was surprised when the both of them got up with her.

"Um, I'll go then…" she started nervously. What were they expecting her to do sitting there?

Syaoran lifted his indifferent gaze. "I'll go."

And with those two words, she was forced to sit back down. Aimee sat down opposite her as they both watched Syaoran walk out of the room.

God she wanted to drown herself. She didn't know whether she wanted him to realize that she had lied to try and get out of the room; she didn't want him searching for some imaginary object in the carriage and thinking of her a bigger fool. Which did she want more?

The girl in front of her wasn't making any attempt at conversation. Her painted face looking patiently at ornate objects around the room.

"I'm Sakura," it came out before she could stop herself, she couldn't take the silence.

The girl opposite her nodded "Aimee."

"Syaoran's fiancée?"

The girl eyed her warily.

"I didn't catch who you were…" It was subtle, but it was in there. Years of reading under the layers, she saw the malicious intent behind Aimee's words.

She was trying to place her, decide if it was worth her time getting acquainted.

Sakura was going to leave Syaoran to answer. It was his story. "Congratulations."

Aimee was taken aback. It was only a second, but then the veil washed over her. "Thank you, he asked me before he left to train the soldiers. Take a look." She quickly pocketed the picture he had given her just before he left.

Sakura leaned over to take a better look. The artist didn't do him justice, but his confidence no one could hide.

"I gave him one too. Perhaps you've seen it?"

She shook her head.

"Oh, that's a pity. I was told it had a remarkable likeness." Her hand flew to her mouth, as though to demonstrate how she was feeling. The diamond ring flashed in the light.

And finally Sakura got it; behind all the niceties the girl thought she was a threat to her relationship.

Their conversation was interrupted by a polite cough.

"Lady Aimee, your bags have arrived."

"Oh, father must have sent them. Place them in my room would you?"

The servant nodded, calling another to place the bags in the room Syaoran had prepared for her.

"If I may show the new housekeeper her room?"

It was said in all politeness, but Aimee's eyes flashed towards Sakura when she heard the word _housekeeper._

"You're the new maid?"

Sakura replied, proud that her voice didn't tremble. Ignoring convention, she got up to follow the servant to her room.

"No wait there, I'll show her." Aimee interjected, getting up. The servant was forced to bow, and back off. "Follow me," she smiled.

Sakura followed her, past numerous hallways, turning and circling around. Aimee was trying to get her a room as far away as possible. She was confirmed in her suspicions when she stopped in what could only be called a _dump_. It was worst than the room she shared with the other girls at Gisella's.

"I'll leave you to unpack then," she said, eyeing the small bag the girl had bought with her.

Sakura waited until the blonde haired girl was out of sight before collapsing against the wall. Damn it, she wasn't weak. That girl wanted a fight.

**II  
II  
II  
II**

**Author's Note: Sakura and Aimee finally meet. Oh, tricky position ) Don't worry Anna and co. haven't completely disappeared from the story. Tell me what you think! On another note, do you guys want review replies?**


End file.
